


三个片段、关于雨瘾者

by FukanoMihoshi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukanoMihoshi/pseuds/FukanoMihoshi
Summary: 关于pluviophile，雨瘾者的三个片段
Relationships: France/North Italy (Hetalia)





	三个片段、关于雨瘾者

**Author's Note:**

> #三个晚上的三段瞎瘠薄摸鱼整合，可以各自分开来看也可以看做一整个故事，随便怎么理解都行，时间顺序比较乱但是本来就是胡写乱写嘛就无所谓啦，很短
> 
> #不觉得是会被广义接受的love story，如有不适请及时退出
> 
> #pluviophile雨瘾者真实存在，有夸张描写

[1]

“很多时候我想试图冲出那个桎梏，却发现自己只是越陷越深。”费里西安诺用手撑着额头，他的动作呈现出一种再无力支撑的模样。“您是学心理的，那么一定知道pluviophile吧？‘雨瘾者’，我就是那种人。只有亲眼见到雨或是淋在雨中，心情才得以平静下来。”

清晨六时，他拧开收音机的旋钮，随即被一阵没由来的焦灼感贯穿。广播里传来滋啦滋啦的电流声，很快又变得平缓，慢慢流泻而出。他觉得诧异又释然，自己仍旧保留着查询天气状况的习惯，这一习惯即使在弗朗西斯离开后也未能动摇分毫，好像已经无知无觉间被刻入骨子里。已经冷到不仅仅是会下雨的天气了，巴黎被落雪覆盖。他泡上一杯热咖啡，走至窗边，叹息，伸出手在玻璃上描摹湿润水汽的轮廓。白雾在指尖的勾描下凝成一朵花的轮廓，不像他素钟爱的玫瑰，仔细瞧，倒像是鸢尾。

“如果你在就好了，”他出声，充满遗憾，最后演至哽咽。“我们一起可以去看雪，为什么不能再等一等呢……？”

病症会转移。从前的pluviophile───雨瘾者从来都不是费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯，而是他已经过世的恋人波诺弗瓦。他死在某个没有雨的秋天，距离冬季降临不过些许时日。因为弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的雨瘾，他们曾四处奔波，拼命寻找气候温暖湿润、降水率高的地方定居，像陀螺一样辗转以求觅得容身之所。很累，但费里西安诺并不觉得这是种煎熬。弗朗西斯数度因此愧疚，苦苦劝他离开自己，但费里西安诺依然会在另一个早晨醒来时于枕边攥紧他的手。他曾以为这种境况会长久地维持下去，他天真的认为这就是永恒了。但他最终还是没能留住他的挚爱。一个干燥的、甚至连叶子都无露珠沾染的九月早上，弗朗西斯在饱受躁郁和对受连累的恋人的歉意折磨下离去。他走的时候形销骨立，平静又痛苦。他恐怕不会料想到自己牵挂到坟墓的男孩儿如今要遭和自己当初所经历的一样的难。

“其实我没有治疗的打算，”费里西安诺说，慢慢把手从前额移开，重新交抵，构成一个虔诚的姿势。“您一定知道，”他又微笑起来，像个正常人那样笑：“有些伤口也是无法被治愈的。”

他站起身来，推开门走出去。没有打伞，雪花轻盈地落在单薄的肩头，有些累叠成连片的纯白，有些来不及拂去就在呼吸和体温中化开。看上去脆弱不堪，却又在自己既定的道上执意前行。那孤身一人的影子融进雪幕里了。

[2]

他抚摸着自己脸颊上细小的伤口，感到一阵近乎绝望般的恍惚。那个说不上痒也谈不上疼的伤口───来自几分钟前他恋人掷来的一只玻璃杯。杯子在地上弹跳，哀叫着翻滚了两下，相当干脆利落地破碎了，碎片跃到他脸上划出血丝，毫不留情面。好在血块很快干涸了，应该不至于会留疤。他低下头，同时张开五指，发觉仍在指腹上沾留下了未清理干净的痕迹。这时他确切感到泪水就快涌上眼眶泛滥，费里西安诺垂下头去，那其中包含了种种莫名其妙以及委屈，唯独缺乏恨意。

弗朗西斯的呼吸在满室沉默中逐渐平静下来，变得稳而轻盈。他不再似方才一般像个濒死之人蠕动着肺腔大口呼吸，腮边不正常的潮红恍若晚霞褪色，消失沉落下去。他抬起脑袋看着费里西安诺，眸中浮现出痛苦的神情。他想走过去，又立即顿住、静止。最后他把费里西安诺抱进怀里，亲吻他新鲜的伤口，感到男孩儿的躯体倚在胸膛上无可自抑地颤栗。他的嗓音低哑，重复的是第无数次说出口，差不多已经被翻来覆去嚼烂了的那句话：“我很抱歉，亲爱的。”

所以说，为什么不离开我？走吧，走吧……求你。

某种意义上而言，这样的爱无论对于谁都是种伤害。爱如深秋雨水中被浇得湿漉漉的一团火焰，它在燃烧，又熄灭，再燃烧。爱是这样，苦难也是这样，不休不止。弗朗西斯注定没有办法摆脱，但他想他至少可以避免将费里西安诺牵扯进来。正如喜好晴天的人必定抗拒成为雨中的一只落汤鸡，相处几年，他知道费里西安诺真正想要的是什么，他本身是熠熠发亮的日光，却依然选择了与雨水为伴───费里西安诺几乎什么都没有抱怨过就包容着他，没有任何道理，他溺亡于这种爱里就像他渴望在铺天盖地的雨里迷失。不仅仅是巴黎，他们在伦敦的任意一个街头、卑尔根海港的小帆船里、赛特里尔浑然雕琢的岩石壁下亲吻，甚至做爱，零距离接触彼此的皮肤和体温。弗朗西斯握着他的腰进入他，像植物根系渗透雨后长满青色苔藓的土壤，浸润在一汪暖而柔软的水中。干燥的环境下他有时依旧难以控制自己，事后费里西安诺的眼神每一次都狠狠揪住他的心，使他感到疼痛。他要从爱的人身边逃开，又被拽回原地来。他们在相爱，同时在互相施加或轻或重的折磨。精神的，肉体的。

但你不欠我什么呀。费里西安诺曾弯起眼睛说，带着干净的笑容，你什么也不欠我。

总是这样，他轻而易举就抹杀这份罪恶了。

[3]

他们抵达格拉斯哥的第二天就进入了雨季。时间掐的很准，费里西安诺因为这一点而得意扬扬的微笑起来。惯例按照安排好的行程，他们寄住在西区的The Georgian House，他们都对照片上那儿的落地窗和木质庭园感到满意。雨珠淅淅沥沥，蜿蜒而下。弗朗西斯和费里西安诺并肩坐在庭园的某一隅，眼前是被淋得闪着光的大片绿地。那是他们能够短暂拥有的稍许温情缓缓的时刻，相当纯粹。雨水给一切裹上朦胧的新泽，弗朗西斯凝望着树梢上滚动的露珠，如同凝望着一个救赎。他偏过身去，把下颌支在费里西安诺的肩上，从背后环拥住了他。

费里西安诺抬起手肘，用掌心贴合他的手背。你感觉好些了吗？他问，觉出弗朗西斯的呼吸拂在颈侧，沉闷的痒。他敏感地意识到或许他又将要得到一个道歉了，但这种时刻说这些显然并不合适。所以他及时停住话头，选择起身撞进近在咫尺的雨幕之中。弗朗西斯看着他的动作愣了一下，很快会意。雨水浇湿发绺，淌进瞳孔又淌出去，汇为眼泪的形状。隔着那层雾气，他看不清费里西安诺，但他伸出手就准确无误地抓住男孩儿的衣襟，存在同样给予他安心。他们原本打算漫步或者起舞，但跳了没一会儿就停下来。冻感冒不是件小事。

“我的印象还停留在夏季……”走回房间时，费里西安诺就敏锐地捕捉到有些叶子的边沿已经开始泛黄。他为他们再度赚得了一轮年岁而欣喜。“时间过得真快。”

“是，”弗朗西斯边为他擦拭头发上残留的水珠边笑了。“毕竟也快到秋天了。”

“秋天到了，冬天也不会远了。”

他们好像没有一个冬日是在巴黎度过的。习惯了满世界奔波，竟再难在最初的栖身之地驻留。巴黎一到冬天就下非常多的雪，如果可以，他真想带费里西安诺亲眼瞧一瞧故乡的雪，熟悉的风景是否亦会染上别致色彩区别于跟谁在一起。就像他和费里西安诺朝夕相处，时常会忘记自己pluviophile的身份。但衰弱的精神状况和恋人身上即使拼命遮掩偶尔也会露出的细碎伤口又时刻提醒着他所患的病症，不容置疑。唯一的不同是曾经他仅仅在雨中寻求慰藉，而现在这不可或缺的慰藉来源多了一样，爱改变了他的人生。

“等到时候，我们回到巴黎看雪吧。”

如吐露一个梦呓。他叹息一声。“当然，我也不一定能熬到那时了。”

费里西安诺顿了一下，显而易见的生气了。“……说什么胡话。”

“说什么胡话。”他瞪起眼睛。


End file.
